Question: $\dfrac{7}{2} - \dfrac{7}{6} = {?}$
$ = {\dfrac{7 \times 3}{2 \times 3}} - {\dfrac{7 \times 1}{6 \times 1}} $ $ = {\dfrac{21}{6}} - {\dfrac{7}{6}} $ $ = \dfrac{{21} - {7}}{6} $ $ = \dfrac{14}{6}$